Cry Wolf The Sequel : How It All ends
by FlawlessAngel08
Summary: Dodger is back and she has a thrist for blood.Different characters, Different rules, Same game.please R
1. The Game

Cry wolf: The sequel, How it all ends.

At the end of the last story (Cry wolf 1) Mr Walker was shot dead by Owen in what he thought was self defence. Dodger had manipulated every one into thinking it was a game, but it was very real. Mr Walker was blamed for the death of a young girl named Becky. But only Owen knows the truth. He is blackmailed in to secrecy as if Mr Walker is not a murderer then he killed an innocent man and will be locked away for it.

Although Dodger had ended her affair with the teacher at West Lake Preparatory Academy she now yearned for the taste blood. She loved the manipulation and games she played. She loved to see people scared out of their wits. And most of all she loved making sure that someone else got blamed. This time she's back and ready to kill another victim with the help of her new found friends at Eastern Dale Academy.

**Same game, Different rules **

"Are you ready for tonight?" Dodger whispered, because her teacher was a control freak and didn't allow any talking whatsoever. "Yeah we can use that abandoned warehouse. No one has been there in ten years. They think it's haunted. " Marie whispered back getting caught by Mr Dutchman who slammed his ruler on her desk. "This is a class room not a party miss Colorina. What did I say about talking? Don't do it! Detention after school! And if I hear you speak another word you will have a week's detention!" She sat back in her chair thinking of a way to get back at him, maybe give him a little scare. The active blonde girl was into pranks. One time the lunch lady's hair turned purple for some un explained reason. Of course that was her work. There were many others that came after: Worms in a kids lunch, whoppy cushion with the micro phone, changing the impromter to say rude and insulting things about students they didn't like ect. She got better every year with the help of her friends, although she didn't like to admit it.

* * *

They all arrived at the abandoned warehouse at 8.This was the first time they had been there as Dodger had just transferred from West Lake Preparatory Academy where a serial killer named the wolf orginated. This was unknown to this group of friends or even thier school because they were thousand of miles away in a different country where the wolf was free to strike again. 

It was pitch black outside except for the glow of the full moon. They all sat in a circle ready to play- cry wolf. They flashed their torches in an idiotic manner, trying to psych each other out. "Everybody hand your money in." Dodger walked around gathering the green dollars. "I'm going to secretly pick one person in the group to be the liar, the wolf. The rest of you are sheep. You must convince the rest of the group to vote out the wolf. If you to the money is all yours. But if the wolf wins the cash is theirs." They all close their eyes and dodger walked around waiting to mark the wolf. There were six of them all together: Marie, a fair haired girl who loved pranks, Tenequa; an Asian model that gets all the boys, Sam the art prodigy, Greg the computer genius ,Rover the best poker player in town and Dodger the mysterious one.

Dodger approached a blonde boy by the name of Rover. He had his hair spiked up with gel and sunglasses covered his face. He was quite muscular in build as was visible because he was wearing a singlet for a top. She marked him as the wolf, using the red lipstick from here pocket. "You can open you eyes now let the lies begin." "I think Marie is the wolf" Sam called out. "You're just trying to blame it on me when really you're the wolf." "Whoever thinks Sam is the wolf, raise you hand ", everybody raises their hand. " Do you seriously think it me?" "Yes", the voices echoed throughout the dark and gloomy building.

"Show the mark" dodger said knowing it wasn't him. He lifted up his shirt showing only pale white skin and no trace of any lipstick. He walks out of the room cursing at the others. The wolf is still not found. One by one they are all voted out until only Rover andTenequa remained. Rover was victorious. He had one their first ever game of cry wolf. "Well done. The best of the amateurs." "Amateur?" "You haven't seen nothing yet" Dodger stated with a mysterious grin on her face. "Here you are its all yours", dodger gave him the money he had one. Rover stood there for 5 minutes blank faced wondering what she meant.

"You were the wolf huh? I should have guessed! You were all ways the best bluffer in poker", Marie admitted. "I can't believe you voted me out! I told you it was him", Greg the guy with the electric blue hair shoutedthe group"Hey calm down I bet it was just beginners luck right", Rover reasoned. "I still lost my money!" , a few of them rebelled. "Next time you'll be paying up, I guarantee it." "Oh really you wanna bet on it" "Hell yeah", Greg shouted. Dodger just laughed knowing they would only be two easy to fool.

* * *

"Wanna pull a prank on Mr Dutchman today?" Marie asked the group. "I don't know wont he gives us like a thousand detentions for this?" Tenequa said, standing up. "He's never going to find out, so how can he punish us?" She slouched back in her chair. "Why don't we set up a ton of paint above the door? The when he opens it will spill all over him." "Ok but this time make sure it's permanent. "It's going to be so funny" "I wanna catch the look on his face on my camera." "Wont that is a little suspicious that you knew it was going to fall on his head?" "Maybe Ill just have a psychic vision."

* * *

Late at night she decided to post the story on the school forum about a killer (a new one this time) wearing black sunglasses with a white rim, a blue balaclava over his head 

A skull tattoo on his right arm and he carried a gun with him and used it to kill a girl that died last night. The killer admitted to killing this girl and said he would do it again. The killer said he would come to our school and shoot one person per night and they would never find him. She posted this letter on rover's computer (she broke in and took it that night and retuned it in the morning) so he would be blamed if anyone found out. Dodger knew this would work because she had done it before.

* * *

Rover awoke to hear the police at his door." Young man it is not funny to post a comment from a "serial killer" and claim to have been involved in a murder. The family of the woman were out raged when they found out some kid had claimed to have killed Amerie!" 

"Rover you are going to have a whole month of detentions for this!" "What serial killer? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" "Drop the innocent act, Im not buying it." The police have decided not to take further action. But if this happens again you will be expelled and will never set foot in this school again! Rover realised they were serious and immediately came to the conclusion that he got pranked.

He walked over to Marries dorm room and knocked on the door. "Marie did you pull that prank on me?" What prank?" "You know what prank! How could you do this? Now Im going to have detention for a lifetime!" "Wow I'm flattered she said blushing slightly But It wasn't me maybe Mr Dutchman has sworn revenge against you for that prank you pulled" She said laughing her guts out." "You mean the prank **you** pulled?" "Whatever, I didn't have you computer last night did I?" "No I had it. Someone must have broken in. But who?" He paced back and forwards wondering who this mystery person was." "It could be Ross he's all ways had a thing against you ever since tenth grade when you beat him in poker and took all his money." "Ah he's just a sore loser. I don't think he's smart enough anyway" "good point" "Maybe the killer broke into your dorm and wrote it?" He looked at her strangely. "Hey it's just a suggestion." "I have to figure out who did it otherwise they'll do it again and I'll be expelled. You should ask Greg he's the computer genius he nodded as he turned around and left the room."


	2. Setting the Trap

Chapter 2: Setting the trap

"Someone stole my computer last night", dodger claimed, making up a believable alibi.

"Someone snuck into my room and wrote about a serial killer on mine. Now I have detention for a month." Rover explained in an upset voice. "Looks like it may be the same guy" Dodger said further defining her "apparent" innocence. "Let's ask Greg to check it out." She nodded smiling maliciously as soon as he turned his back.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure someone hacked Greg claimed, furiously typing on the keyboard. Next time get an anti hacking program installed" he said a tone suggesting it should have been done long before. "Whatever, Rover shrugged in annoyance. "It doesn't look like there's anything I can do Greg said thoughtfully."

"Maybe we should set a trap to catch him out? We should have a steak out, Dodger planned. Tonight we implant the spy cameras and sit back and watch.

Their voices became hushed as they formed a bullet proof plan... or so they thought.

* * *

They were all sitting at the lunch table secretly revising the plan, all but Tenequa who was braking up with her boyfriend, the captain of the basketball team." Its not you, its me", she said innocently in a sweet voice. "Wait I can change, please don't leave me", he said winning like a lost puppy. "I'm sorry it's over", she said walking away to join the group.

"How did he take it", Sam asked. "Not so good", she said feeling slightly guilty. A hot guy approached the group. "Hey Tenequa babe, I heard you broke up with you boyfriend." "Dude that was what five minutes ago? Get lost", Sam replied protecting her. The others bawled out laughing as he left. "It's not funny", the girl said in a half serious tone. "So about tonight, why don't we set some traps for this guy you know to show him whose boss? Marie whispered, annoyed at the fact that this mystery person had out pranked her.

Do you want to make it obvious what were doing here? Dodger replied. Marie sighed "I guess not"

* * *

It was late at night. They all crowded around the TV watching attentively. A Yawn came from Tenequa. "Cant we watch a movie or something?" _shh _some voices whispered as they shoved piles of popcorn into their mouths. "Someone's coming" Rover alerted Dodger who was sitting beside him.

A shadowy figure appeared from the hall way. It moved closer carrying a long stick in its right hand. The character moved leisurely while violently thrashing the weapon against the ground. "Someone's angry". They all laughed. The being glanced around as though it was looking for something... or someone.

It came nearer and nearer to Rovers dorm room. "He's falling for it" Marie whispered excitedly. A sense of dreadfulness filled the room. They were ready for it. "5, 4, 3...huh?"

The figure made a swift turn to the left avoiding the room. "Maybe you guys should check this out? Dodger responded. I'll stay here in case he comes back."

They left the room in silence, waving their torches around rapidly. "Lets slit up it will be easier to find him that way", rover said proudly leading the group. "but what if he really is a serial killer" the frightened Tenequa responded." "Um... maybe its better if we stick together" Sam said to comfort his scared friend. "You guys are just chickens, there's no serial killer, it's obviously just an old man with a walking stick", Greg shouted fearlessly." I'm going" He strode out into the gloomy passages without a care in the world and the rest of them soon followed and parted ways.

"Dodger come in, Dodger! I think I saw something Rover said through the walky talky

"What where are you" "near the gym, do you see anything on the camera?" "Yes, she replied pausing for a few moments."There was definitely something, but I'm not sure what." The evil shadow appeared in the window. It had seen him. It was staring at him, holding up its weapon ready to strike. Rover lunged backwards towards the exit and turned to open the door. He threw it open and jumped out. He felt weird, like someone was next to him. The blonde haired boy looked back at the gym and the Murderer was gone.

Something touched his shoulder. He jumped up in fright. In self defence his arms were positioned in front of him. "Chill out, it's just me". The red haired girl stood in front of him. "Dodger? I thought you were still in the computer room." "I guess I didn't wanna miss out on all of the fun." "Was that you in the window?" "What window?" "The one over there, he said pointing." "I just got here", she whispered. She tightly hung on to him in the moment of sheer terror, turning their faces scarlet red. "We should find the others", she nodded with her head facing towards the ground.

Back at the computer room the group discussed what they had found. "There was nothing there; it was probably just a piece of trash." Greg muttered. "I saw the murderer, Rover explained. He was staring straight at me, like he knew who I was." "Then how come none else saw it?" Let's rewind the tape and see"

"That's us" Greg said pointing out the obvious. "I think I know that". They see the figure entering the dorm room. He looks inside and focuses his attention on the computer. He moves towards it but retreats as he hears someone coming. The murderer quickly slips out and runs down the nearest corridor. "What happens next?" The cameras blank out.

"Wait! Where's Marie"? "Guys, she rushed in. Guess what? That so called 'murder of yours is the janitor!" "It was the janitor?" A few of them questioned. "Yep I bumped into him; he was cleaning up the mess some kid made near the gym." "What about the weapon he had?" "I don't think a mop classifies as a weapon." "So the killers still out there?" "Who knows he might be in this room" she said teasing Rover. She laughed happy that none had actually out pranked her. After all it was probably just a thief.


	3. Breaking in

Chapter 3: Breaking in...

"But why would the janitor enter my dorm room? It just doesn't make any sense" "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Greg said annoyed that Rover couldn't stop talking about the night before. "I swear he was wearing a mask to cover his identity, he has to be hiding something." "Are you sure you're not just making this up?" "I saw him with my own eyes" "look I bet cha it was just some kid trying to steal some stuff, Marie added "I mean no ones that good except for me of course but I was here so it wasn't me." "Then why do you look so suspicious?" Dodger questioned. "Me? What about you? How come you didn't see the cameras go blind? How come you didn't see anything?"

"Before the cameras went out I saw something", she explained as she examined the footage once more. The fiery red head paused the tape and in turn looked back at the group as they glared in astonishment.

In the far corner of the screen they saw a heavily shrouded man steadily pull out a hand gun and shoot the video camera. "I came to check it out, but he had already disappeared. If we want to find this guy we've got to be one step ahead of him. At break let's break into the janitor's office and see what he's hiding in there. Be careful though we don't want him to find out what were doing."

* * *

The murderer left his office and ventured into the corridors to the clean the floors. "He's gone, here's our chance. They waited a little while just to make sure. "Did you get the distraction ready?" "Yep there will be a food fight in no time." Rover reassured his companion. Did you bring the hair pin?" Tenequa handed the hair piece to Dodger. She began fiddling with the lock carefully, only taking a few moments to open the pale coloured door.

It slowly creaked open revealing a perfectly spotless room. "Look around, but leave everything exactly where you found it". "Mop, bucket, cloth", Greg said unenthusiastically while throwing the items aside. "We should have hooked him up in a lie detector, but no were doing it the hard way. Besides there nothing here but mops, and buckets and janitor stuff, and you know why? Because it's a janitors office! I don't know what you guys expect. I mean if he's a serial killer do you think he'd be stupid enough to hide his weapons in here? When the cops came this would be the first place they'd look. The stuffs probably buried under his house. We'd have more luck looking in a grave yard if you ask me" "We didn't ask you, did we?"

"Oh my god!" Marie stood there with her mouth thrust open. "I think I've found something, its, its..." she spoke with hesitation in her voice. They all rushed in immediately and looked around trying to find it. "What is it?" they questioned. "I can't see anything, maybe we should look in that closet, it seems suspicious .It has a lock on it but I think I can unbolt it", Dodger said ignoring her as if she knew where the real evidence was hidden.

"Where exactly did you find this object?" Rover interrogated in disbelief. She lifted up a black balaclava and placed one hand on her hips. "Interesting that it wasn't there before" Rover said. "Then why is there blood on it?" "Maybe because you put it there!" "Is there any blood on my hands?" She faced her palms towards them. Rover seemed not the slightest bit amused by this and walked up to her. He pulled up her cotton sleeves to reveal her arms. There was not a trace of blood to be seen. "What? That's impossible! I know when you're faking. I'm never wrong." She produced a cunning smirk as they debated whether this was true evidence or not. "How do we know it's not tomato sauce or something?" "Would I lie to you guys? All just for a prank?" "Its fake blood isn't it?" "Now where in the world would I find fake blood?" "Hand it over." "Why so you can use it to trick me? I don't think so." "How do I know you're not going to pull another prank?" "You don't"

He snatched the tube from her. "Don't worry there's more where that came form", she said as she gave him a cheeky smile. "Guys I think we should get back to our investigation now, you know before break ends." Sam interrupted, slightly annoyed.

"Wait was that you before on the camera pretending to be the janitor?" Greg asked curiously. "No would you think that?" "Well since you have the same mask and you're the one who 'saw' the janitor it does look pretty suspicious if you ask me." "You're the one who said let's split up. It's not my fault you're so impatient" "There was no blood on the mask last night" Sam said- (being an art student he pays a lot on attention to detail). He also added that the balaclava was blue not black. "There's no time for jokes, we need to hurry before he comes back and sees us. Who knows he could be the killer and if he is we don't want him to find us searching though his things otherwise we'll be goners. "

Dodger turns her attention to the closet. "I think there may be something in there though. We need to open it. Anyone got some tools?" foot steps could be heard form outside. "Quick hide!" _jingle, jingle_. The sound of keys moving about echoed through the room. _Click_. The door knob turned. _Creek_. The door swung open at a snails pace. The man stormed in carrying his trusty mop and bucket. "Stupid kids starting a food fight, he growled. Making me have to clean it up and throwing crud at me. One of these days I'll teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

He took the silver painted keys and unlocked the bolt on the mysterious cupboard.

His eyes searched for something important. Something very important. The janitor reached for the item rapped in a turquoise cloth. He wiped the cloth over it like a man would with a gun. "It's the hand gun" Dodger whispered "Shh! he'll hear us", A voice whispered back.

The man froze and glanced around the room. "Is anyone in there?" He examined the ground for footprints and dirt. "I think someone's been in here, but the real question is who? He picked up the mask that Marie had accidentally dropped. He placed it in his bucket under other items so it was no longer visible to the naked eye.

The whole group was shocked. They never thought this would happen. They never thought he would find out. But how did he find out? That was a question they would never find out. He was going to murder them using the gun. And no one would find out because he would hide the evidence and no one would suspect a janitor, no one but them.

"Now where is my ammunition?" He smiled showing his crooked teeth all prodded and bent out of place. "Hehe", he chuckled. "I'll show them sneaky little buggers. Their not going to see the light of day when I'm through with them." He pulled off the cloth and loaded the gun. The janitor's eyes glowed with rage and hate. He laughed manically and pointed the gun at the wall. It pointed towards Rover. He stared intensely at the spot as if he knew the blonde boy was hiding there. He crept closer, still aiming with the gun. He stood there behind the curtain, careful not to make any sudden moves in hope that the gun wasn't actually aimed at him.

Adrenaline rushed through his body. His muscles pulsed, ready for impact. Sweat trickled down from his forehead and dipped down to the floor. His breathing became slow and deep. Rover's heart pounded, getting faster and faster every second. Time slowed down. A moment felt like days as he came to the realization that within minutes he would be dead.

_Click_, the safety clutch was flicked of. He steadied his hand and slid his fingers across the weapon so they could just feel the trigger. Rover crossed his arms over his chest protecting himself. "Bye-bye, you little pest!" the earth seemed to stop moving for a split second and then... _bang!! Bang!!_

To be continued...


End file.
